The Family Network
by iamnemesis
Summary: Where John realises that the Homeless Network are Sherlock's family


**Hey guys and dolls,**

 **I made this little, cute one-shot because the idea got stuck in my head and I couldn't stop myself from writing this! Also, this is an apology for not updating "How to Live With Sherlock Bloody Holmes".**

 **Please review**

 **-iamnemesis**

Sherlock was lounging on the sofa, in his mismatched pyjamas and silk blue dressing gown. His head was resting against a flattened cushion, and he had his hands positioned under his chin. He was clearly in his mind palace. His hands occasionally twitched, as if he was sorting through folders, files, and little clippings of paper. His chestnut curls were stuck on his forehead, he clearly hadn't moved all day. I went over to my chair and slowly lowered myself into it, my leg had been bugging me all day. I reached for the newspaper and slowly opening it, before pretending to read. I was really watching Sherlock.

My thoughts were interrupted by three sharp and precise knocks. Sherlock's eyes flew open in an instant. He quickly got up, letting the book that was balanced on his chest fall to the floor. He rushed downstairs and opened the front door. Was it a case? I've never seen him act like this. I heard a sharp intake of breath and a long list of profanities spew out of Sherlock's mouth. I raised my eyebrows, Sherlock never swears.

I got up as quickly as I could, and rushed downstairs. What I saw shocked me. Sherlock was cradling a small 9 year old girl, who was soaked through to the bone. He was cradling her in his arms as she shivered, her teeth constantly chattering. He rushed back upstairs, pushing past me and making me lose my balance. I followed him upstairs, my bad leg forgotten.

He was laying her on the couch, putting his dressing gown and the tartan blanket from the back of my chair over her. " Get her a hot water bottle!" he barked at me, I didn't protest at the order, I saw the complete and utter fear in his eyes. I rushed to the kitchen, putting the kettle on and digging through the cupboards for a hot water bottle. Typically, I found it behind the jar of pickled liver. Soon, the kettle boiled and I filled up the hot water bottle.

I rushed back into the living room and handed the hot water bottle to Sherlock, who was slowly stroking her flaxen hair. He positioned the water bottle near her feet, it was then I realised the poor thing had been bare foot. her eyes opened a sliver and Sherlock jumped into action.

"Kay? Can you hear me?" he said softly. She just hummed in response.

" Okay, that's good, where is your sister Kay? Where's Lizzy?"

" She gone, says she working" She replied.

" Okay, I'm going to call her and this nice man, John, Will get you cleaned up okay?"

"mkay" she said sleepily

He leaned over to me and said " John, she's a part of my homeless network, I need you to take care of her okay? I'm going to get her sister."

"Okay" I whispered back.

With that he picked up his coat and ran out the door, quickly shrugging it on. The door slammed shut as Sherlock ventured off into the rain, to find her sister.

I carefully picked the little girl up, so as not to disturb her, and carried her to the bathroom. I slowly washed her until she was clean, and I wrapped her in a white, fluffy towel. I was astounded by the level of trust this girl had in both me and Sherlock. I put her back in her raggedy clothes, but not before making sure they were dry, and then I wrapped her up back in the blanket before laying her on the couch. I then sat in my chair and carried on reading my newspaper.

10 minutes later, she stirred. She slowly sat up and yawned, before looking around. She saw me and sent a small, shy smile in my direction. I smiled back.

"Where's Mister Holmes?" She asked quietly.

"He went to look for your sister" I replied.

There was a pause before I asked curiously, " Why did you come for Sherlock's help?"

" He always helps me an' my sister, he loves all of the network, we his family he says" she replied.

" Family..." I said shocked.

"Yeah, he used to help me sister when he was on the streets as well."

That's when it hit me, Sherlock must have met them when he was on drugs. He must've have become their family, and Sherlock clearly agreed. God, no wonder they help him, It's not just because he gives them money, he's their family.

Kay must've fell asleep when I was thinking, clearly an hour had passed by. She was contentedly cuddling the pillow, that only a few hours ago was being used as a pillow by the consulting detective.

I heard Hurried footsteps, scrambling up the stairs. Both Sherlock and a 17 year old girl burst through the door and rushed towards Kay. I quickly stopped them and put a finger to my lips before pointing at the little girl, indicating that she was asleep. Sherlock stopped quickly and pulled back Lizzy. She sent a worried glance towards her little sister before sagging in Sherlock's arms.

Once again Kay stirred.

Lizzy lifted her head from Sherlock's shoulder and rushed towards her sister, hugging her tightly. Kay hugged back just as fiercely, crying into her shoulder, muttering how " it was so very cold" and that she "wanted her big sister".

I looked over at Sherlock, who looked very proud, but he also had a tear in the corner of his eye. It slipped down a very prominent cheekbone, but he didn't notice. His gaze was fixed on the two girls and their desperate embrace.

The two girls slowly untangled from each other before getting up. They both kissed Sherlock on his cheeks and smiled softly and gratefully at him. He picked up Kay and snuggled Lizzy closer, They both faintly whispered to him

"Thanks dad"

He let a few more tears slip past his cheeks before he ushered them into his room, claiming that they are staying the night and he can sleep on the couch.

They tried to protest, but Sherlock had gone into full protective father mode.

That's when I realised that Sherlock Holmes had a heart.


End file.
